


You Know, You Know How To Make Me Smile

by FrostyReports



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Ned goes to a hospital too, Ned is a big fan of chemistry, Oh also Fantasy AU, Other, Zach is not badass, poor ned, why do I torture him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: You know, you know how to drive me wild.





	You Know, You Know How To Make Me Smile

There was a closet that was big enough to hold their secrets, and Ned grinned. Zach, and Eugene were the main secret, weren't they? Them, shoving each other in a back room, doing unspeakable things. Ned saw their sins. He wasn't any nun, though, so why would be say anything? The whole crew had a bunch of cameras, and he grabbed one. There was some things he should mention. Everybody was.. magical. Like, himself. He had multiple eyes. Eugene had a snake tail. Keith was made out of fire, and gasoline. And Zach was something of a dragon. They call Ned ‘spitfire’, but in a literal sense, that's Zach. Or, actually, he spits acid. But it doesn't matter.

Ned escaped when nobody was looking, biting his tongue to keep from laughing or humming. He wasn't supposed to have it. But the shoreline was compelling. His eyes hurt, so that was a sign. Whatever. Zach had noticed, chasing after him, with complaints from Eugene. Whatever. When he got to where Ned was, he hid. The boy would absolutely explode if he found out that Zach followed him. There, on the rocks, was a lady. You could only see from waist up, but she was beautiful. Deep red lipstick, eyeshadow to match. She had on a seashell bra and that was it. A mermaid? Not uncommon.

“Hello..” he went to get a good shot, but was caught. He could feel a sharp pain, and then liquid, and he yelled in pain. Some eyes had been damaged, who cares? He stumbled and could feel her pushing, until he was under the water. He could hear spitting, the sizzling of acid, and demonic screeching, before he was pulled up and out of the water. He was quick to be taken to the hospital, treated for injuries that were minor. They were not bad and he would survive another day. It scared the others, though. They wanted him safe, and he was, but there was that air of fear around them. This could happen again.

This could happen again. They could be too late to stop it, though. One more mistake and they would be dead.


End file.
